


Craving

by colorBlip



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko and Diana aren’t in a healthy relationship, Akko x Diana, Diakko, Diana rapes Akko, Diana x akko - Freeform, Dianakko, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Diana interrupts Akko in the middle of her classes to fix her sudden craving.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Craving

In the middle of a very important lecture at the magical academy, Luna Nova, a brown haired witch was being dragged by the collar to her blonde heiress’s dorm room. 

Once they arrived, Diana rather harshly closed the door behind them and entered her private area in her bedroom part of the dorm that was shared with her two other teammates, Hannah and Barbara.

“Diana?! What are you-“ Akko was interrupted by Diana firmly grabbing her shoulders, almost throwing the brunette into the wall beside them.

Her eyes widened at the turn of events before closing tightly shut as her back hit the wall, unable to stop an emit of pain escaping her mouth.

Diana Cavendish and Akko Kagari had been dating for about 3 months now, and it hasn't exactly been the most _ mentally _ healthy months of either of their lives.

When she opened her eyes, she found the eyes of the poisonous Diana staring directly at her. No, directly  _ in  _ to her.

“Do you remember what you told me,  _ dear _ ?” Diana said coldly, but you could tell that she was trying to be sincere.

Akko’s mouth that was previously slightly agape snapped closed. She nervously swallows some loose saliva in her mouth, and nodded bitterly. 

The jarring sound of the heiresses voice shakily went through her bloodline, it was like trying to swallow a very thick pill, but it just won’t go down, then suddenly you’re choking and gasping for air. Akko struggled to keep her gaze as Diana’s icy blue eyes bored into her dreary ones.

Akko wasn’t telling the truth. She could tell Diana wasn’t buying it, not for one second.

Akko knew that Diana knew, but the both of them ignored it.

A small smile appeared on Diana’s face as she wipes away a loose tear on the brunettes cheek and trails her cold hand towards Akko’s chin, gently but aggressively closing the space between them. When they were a few centimeters apart, she proceeded to ‘calm’ Akko down, and whispers,

“You told me that you’d love me, until the day you died.” She paused, giving Akko time to swallow as her mouth and throat suddenly went dry. The brunette’s heart beat was rapid, not knowing how to process the situation, or what to feel.

All Akko could really do was go along with this as she eagerly nodded again, her damp eyelashes blurred her vision and she didn’t have a clear view of the blonde’s face. That just made it all the more chilling, though.

Diana finally closed the space between them, and her eye’s fluttered closed as she passionately took control of the make-out session that Diana was lustily waiting to have.

However, Akko’s eyes were still open. Wide open, while she stood frozen as she felt the blonde witch’s hands explore her body, slipping in places and touching wherever they desired. 

Another tear rolled down her previously tear stained cheeks, creating another layer of salty residue on the surface of her face.

Akko Kagari felt trapped. She felt like she was stuck in a trap she helped create. There were many ways to escape, but she simply didn’t take them. She had a _ craving.  _ A deep craving of the domineering actions of _ her _ Diana. 

Akko belongs to Diana.

She is Diana’s toy, she will always be there whenever she wants to play, and Akko was perfectly fine with that. 

_ It’s not like she had a choice, anyway... _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback on what you thought of the story! Thank you for reading and let me know if you liked it!


End file.
